Right Here Right Now
by Selina K
Summary: After being frustrated on numerous occasions, Harry finally catches up to Pansy far from home.  Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed my fics!


**Title**: Right Here, Right Now

**Author**: Selina Kyle

**Gift** **for**: incognito

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Harry/Pansy

**Summary**: After being frustrated on numerous occasions, Harry finally catches up to Pansy far from home.

**Author's** **Notes**: Everything belongs to Ms. Rowling. Many thanks to **melusinahp** for the invaluable feedback. Any other errors are mine. This is the toned-down version of a more "adult" fic that was submitted for an exchange (in case some of you recognized it).

"_Bombarda!"_

Harry Potter stormed into the room past the broken door, which had nearly been torn off its hinges by his spell. As soon as he'd heard that Draco Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban (with the help of a currently unknown associate), he'd rushed over to Pansy Parkinson's flat. The fact that it was empty confirmed his suspicion.

"Bitch!" Furious, he kicked at the abused door, finally sending it crashing to the floor. While the incident was not his fault, he should've known that she was up to something. Harry pulled off his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Fucking her had been a mistake. It had been unbelievably stupid of him to fall for her flirtatious act. At least, he reminded himself with some relief, no one knew about them.

As long as he was there, he figured that he might as well search her flat and try to find some clue as to where they'd run off. To his surprise, not much appeared to be missing; the place looked the same as it had the night before. Her wand was gone, of course, and maybe some clothes. On glancing through the open doorway, he spied the rumpled sheets on the bed. His mouth twisted into a grimace as he acknowledged the mocking gesture.

"_I can't believe you're wearing this tatty shirt," she said as she pulled the offending item over his head. "Don't tell me the great Harry Potter can't afford to buy himself a new one."_

_He shrugged. "It's my lucky shirt." When she raised a nicely groomed eyebrow, he hurried to add, "I wore it underneath my Quidditch kit. Seamus seemed to think it brought me luck."_

"_Well it certainly doesn't look lucky." She wrinkled her nose as she examined the shirt before tossing it over the side of the bed. "Now this is much better," she purred seductively as she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him down to her._

Suddenly, he rushed over to the bed. The shirt was nowhere to be found.

xxxxx

The heat was going to kill him, he was sure of it. Recalling Pansy's complaints during their time at Hogwarts, Harry wondered how a "delicate English flower" (as she'd once described herself while trying to get out of a Care of Magical Creatures class) managed to survive in a place like this. Frowning, he glanced up at the sun, which was blazing brightly in the cloudless sky. He couldn't risk a cooling charm amongst all these Muggles. He decided to try the bar across the street. At least he could escape the heat in there.

He ducked inside, only to find that the fans weren't even working. Shoulders slumped in defeat, Harry planted himself on a bar stool and flagged down the bartender. "_Una cerveza, por favor."_ He eagerly gulped down the drink, finishing it off within minutes. Harry signalled for another one, then turned around to search the bar, hoping to catch a glimpse of dark hair and blue eyes. No luck.

Sighing once more, he picked up the bottle and stared into the swirling amber liquid. He didn't know how Pansy did it, how she slipped away from him again and again. He was Harry _bloody_ Potter! He should've caught her a year and two continents ago.

He lifted the bottle to his lips, intent on drowning his frustration with large amounts of beer. However, when Harry tried to put it down, he was bewildered to see the bottle fall from his hands, spilling its contents on the sticky bar top.

"Had a little too much?" The mocking voice was irritatingly familiar.

Harry whirled around, which he realized rather belatedly was a mistake. Pansy's face swam into view, a smirk playing about her lips as she watched him stumble off the stool towards her.

"You…drink…drugged..." he managed to stutter out before the world blacked out around him.

xxxxx

"Ughhhh…"

Harry's head throbbed painfully and his tongue felt like sandpaper, but at least he was free of the oily blackness he'd been drowning in for who knows how long. The hard floor felt soothingly cool to his heated skin and he was tempted to simply lie there. However, he needed to learn more about his current situation, including why he was naked. Harry tried pushing himself up and felt an unfamiliar weight on his wrists. A brief tug revealed the presence of iron chains, which seemed to be bolted to the floor.

"_Lumos."_

The weak light illuminated a figure sitting by a table. Harry wondered how long she'd been there, watching him.

"What did you put in my drink?" he rasped out as he looked up at Pansy. "And where in bloody hell are my clothes?" She only laughed and picked up a small, clear bottle, swirling around its contents. Her dress slipped off her shoulder as she held it out for him.

"I didn't realize Muggles could create such powerful potions. Otherwise I wouldn't have used twice the recommended amount." She watched with undisguised amusement as he struggled clumsily to his knees. "As for your clothes, well…I had to make sure you didn't have any tracking charms on you." Her eyes swept over him, the corner of her mouth turning up into a smirk as her gaze lingered below his waist. Harry dug his fingers into his palms as he resisted the urge to pull his hands in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug little smile off her lips.

"I suppose," she added as she stood up, "I should be flattered that the Ministry sent the Savior of the Wizarding World after me."

His green eyes narrowed in anger, the chains clanking angrily as he yanked his arms up. "Don't be. You're coming back with me to England."

Rich, mocking laughter filled the room. "Is that so? You'll forgive me, I'm sure, for not agreeing with you." She swiped his wand from the table and approached him, her dress swirling about lightly tanned thighs with every step. Harry stared ahead as Pansy circled him slowly, tapping his wand lightly against her arm. He couldn't, however, avoid flinching when the hem of her dress brushed against his bare shoulder as she knelt behind him.

"Now what should I do with you, Potter?" she whispered, her soft breath tickling the back of his neck. The fabric of her dress was so thin that he could feel the outline of her breasts when she leaned closer. He didn't need to sneak a glance downwards to see the effect she had on him. Dismayed by his reaction, Harry inched forward, trying to escape her embrace.

"Now we can't have that." With a light tap, the chains were shortened and his arms were stretched out awkwardly to the side, effectively holding him in place.

"Much better." Weaving her fingers through his unruly hair, Pansy pulled his head back. "Mmm…I definitely like this," she murmured as she trailed light kisses down his exposed throat. His wand was tossed to the side, too far away for him to reach. Harry sucked his breath inward as Pansy snaked her arms around his waist and stroked her fingers over him.

"You didn't have to break Malfoy out of prison if you wanted to tie me up." He closed his eyes and tried to ignore her teasing hands. "If you'd begged me enough I would've let you." His sarcasm earned him a sharp pinch on his arse before he felt Pansy slip away.

His relief, however, was short-lived. There was a slight movement to his right and when he opened his eyes, Pansy had crawled into his vision. The neckline of her dress dipped low, revealing pale, creamy skin before she lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck.

"I've missed you, Potter." Fingertips trailed over his chest. Harry bit back the moan that threatened to spill out of him. "I know you've missed me."

He shook his head violently. "In your dreams."

"Liar." Chuckling softly, her breath ruffling the edges of his fringe, Pansy lightly nipped his earlobe. Lifting one hand to her hair, Pansy pulled out a pin shaped into a snake, and shook out her dark tresses. Harry jerked back in alarm, but she only rolled her eyes before tossing the pin over to the side, where it landed next to his wand. "That's not my style," she said as she traced patterns down his chest, enjoying how his muscles shifted under her touch.

Pansy turned around and leaned against him as she pulled up her skirt and maneuvered him into place.

"Yesss…"

She rocked against him, an agonizingly slow rhythm that was just enough to keep him teetering on the edge, the release he craved just out of reach. Harry wanted to grab her waist, thrust himself hard into her, over and over again until she screamed his name. But with the chains restraining him, he could only watch as her body shook wildly, her incoherent screams bouncing off the walls.

Breathing hard, Pansy collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap and rolled away from him. In doing so, however, her foot accidentally nudged Harry's wand and it rolled a few inches towards him. It was close enough.

"_Addiven!"_

The wand flew to Harry's hand. The chains fell apart before Pansy could realize what was happening. She tried to reach for her own wand but he managed to pin her down before she could do so. "Get off me!" she shrieked at him, pounding at his shoulders with her fists. Harry gathered her wrists in one hand and roughly wrenched them above her head.

"I knew Hermione's spell would come in handy," he said, grinning in triumph at Pansy's furious face. "Though I'll have to tell her it only works when the wand's just out of reach." He easily deflected the knee she'd aimed at his groin. "I don't think so." He punctuated his statement with a warning nip at the soft skin of her throat. "Now it's my turn." With his free hand, he reached up and grabbed hold of the dress's neckline and ripped it apart. His tongue traced wet swirls against her warm skin until he felt her body arched against him.

Wedging his knee between hers, Harry forced her legs to open for him. His fingers dipped between her thighs and he nearly crowed in delight when her hips bucked sharply against his hand. In one ragged thrust he was inside her, surrounded again by velvet heat. Pansy's screams filled his ears a second time, his hoarse moans mingling with hers as he followed her over the edge.

He released her wrists and collapsed to the side, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Beside him, Pansy began to stir but Harry caught her waist before she could roll away from him.

"Truce?" he asked. Pansy stared at him, her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. After a few moments she nodded and, in one quick move, straddled him as he lay on the floor.

"This time," she moaned as she rocked against him, "I want to be on top."

xxxxx

The room was still dark when Harry woke up from his latest round with Pansy. She was gone, just as he had expected. Flopping back onto the floor, he stared up at the ceiling and thought about his next move. It wouldn't be that difficult to catch up with her; she couldn't be too far ahead of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar piece of fabric. Pushing himself to his feet, Harry walked over and picked up his missing shirt, neatly catching the object that was hidden underneath it.

A smirk lifted the edges of Harry's mouth as he examined Pansy's hairpin. The chase was on again.


End file.
